Last House On The Left Stockholm Syndrome Chapter 1
by OfficialCleoHedlund
Summary: Francis (Aaron Paul) and Paige (Emily Meade from The Leftovers and Boardwalk Empire) Crossover only I changed who played Paige in the movie and replaced her with someone much cooler!


"The Last House on the Left" Fan fiction: Stockholm syndrome"

**Warning: NC-17, ABUSE, RAPE AND TORTURE**

Takes place after the girls were in the hotel smoking weed with Justin and his evil criminal shows up.

Paige: Emily Meade, Francis: Aaron Paul

As they walked in and everyone froze and I looked around at Mary who was equally scared. "We made the front page asshole" Krug said to Justin after he punched him in the stomach. Sadie was holding Mary and removing her jacket as Francis came over to me and pressed his neck into mine, his hot breath on my skin I went stiff and tried to get his hands off me; but he held me so I couldn't. "Hey, hey calm down" he cooed as I began to cry and he kissed my cheek. "Whose car is that out there" Krug asked as Mary said it was hers. "Seeing as though the cops are fucking looking for us, we don't want to be caught in one car like were the fucking mystery machine, so were going to need to split up" Krug replied. "Look just let us go" Mary replied scared as I cried more as Francis grinned and ran a knife across my hair. "Mary" I cried as Francis rubbed my hair. "So whose going with whom" Francis asked. "Mary will be coming with me and Sadie, you can take Justin with you" Krug replied as Francis rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to be annoyed with his ass" he asked mad. "Because I said so" Krug replied. "Besides you can take this one since you've picked her out" Krug grinned as I screamed and ran into the bathroom and locked it. "Paige" Mary shouted as Krug grabbed her and covered her mouth. As Francis banged and kicked on the door as I cried banging on the bathroom window. "Help me" I shouted as I continued to bang as I broke the window and at the moment I was to scream Francis broke into the bathroom and grabbed me and threw me on the floor and slapped me hard. As he stood over me and grabbed my throat, blood coming from my lip as his other hand found my phone and he broke it. "I fucking hate cell phones" he shouted in my face as I cried and Mary tried to help me as Francis kicked me in the stomach and I screamed. "Get up bitch" he shouted pulling me by my hair into the room as I cried more. "Sadie, take Mary's car and Francis sorry bud but you got to find one" Krug said. "Oh, that's fucking great" he replied nodding and kicking me again. "Mary" I whimpered as Krug took her with Sadie. "I change my mind I think Justin will come with me, looks like you have enough on your plate" Krug laughed as Sadie laughed as they headed out and I cried on the floor. As Francis pulled me up crying, "Shut the fuck up or I will kill you" he replied as I sniffled as he broke into a Lincoln Navigator and hot-wired it as he got it started and he laughed. "Give me your hands" he replied as I looked at him and tried to get away from in the back seat and he closed his door and climbed on top of me. "Fucking bitch" he replied as I screamed and I pulled his hair as he shouted as I laid on my back and he punched me and I settled down as he cut up the seatbelt of the car and tied it around my hands. As a police truck rode by and he covered my mouth and covered me as he tried to not be seen. As he panted into my hair, all I could see was the sun that peeked in through the car. As he looked at me from the side, "Make a sound and I'll break your neck" he whispered, his hand smelling like blood and dirt as a tear rolled down my face as I remained silent. As the car went off down the road and I he still remained on top of me. "How hard was that" he asked. As he tied my feet and put tape over my mouth as I cried and he kissed the tape on my lips and I whimpered and squirmed as he laughed and climbed in the front seat. "Where are we going to meet?" Francis asked on the phone. "I'll call you when we know" Krug replied. "Where the fuck am I supposed to go" Francis asked. "You have 50,000 dollars on you, just drive north and we'll find each other when the time is right" Krug replied as Francis nodded and hung up. "Alright sweetheart looks like were going on a road trip" Francis replied. As I sighed and rolled on my side as he drove off from the motel. The sun soon went down as I fell asleep and then the car came to a halt and then I felt a hand pull my leg. "Get up" he replied as I got up and he removed my tape ripping it off as I gasped and he covered my mouth again. "Alright darling, I have got you some clothes seeing as though you will be staying with me for a while" he replied as pulled out a big blanket and climbed in the back. "Where's Mary" I asked as he closed the back door of the car. "Safe, that's all you need to know" he replied moving up front as he laid down across the backseat and grabbed my arm as I slapped him and he grabbed my face hard, making my skin turn red from his fingerprints. "Relax, it's back I'm out here in the middle of nowhere with a spoiled rich bitch like you okay, don't piss me off" he said as he opened his shirt and laid back as he lifted up and pulled me next to him. "Lay down, and get all the sleep that you need because you'll be missing some for the next couple of days" he grinned in my face as I spit in his face as he wiped it off in disgust and I punched him in the nose making it bleed as I got out the car and ran through the trees. "Paige" he shouted chasing after me as I ran fast and didn't look back as I felt like I lost him and I looked around trying to see where I was and I didn't recognize it and I tried to run again as I was tackled to the ground and I yelled loudly. As I rolled on my back and Francis got on top of me and pinned my arms behind my back as he tried to hold me from screaming. "Shut up" he shouted choking me as I squirmed and I held onto his arms gasping for air. As his phone rang and I continued to choke as he shouted and slapped me and answered it. "What" he asked. "What's going on with you" Krug asked. "Paige, this fucking bitch" he replied kicking me. "Fuck you" I shouted trying to get up as Francis put the phone down and grabbed me kicking and screaming. "Get off me of me" I shouted as his hand ripped my shirt off as I yelped as I fell to the ground in my bra as Krug listened to hear anything, calling out Francis's name. As Francis looked at me crawling on the ground. "I'll call you back" he replied as he hung up and straddled my back and wrapped both hands on my sides as he pulled me into the car. I kicked screamed and cried all the way there as he threw me in the backseat and locked the door. "Okay, you wanted it this way" he replied as he climbed on top of me and I kept slapping his head as his body pinned me down. "No! No get off me" I screamed as his hands traveled lower on my body and ripped at my jeans button. "Shut up" he shouted kissing my lips wildly and messy as I tried to breath but couldn't. He tasted like blood and sweat as I felt repulsed and I tried to get him off me. As kiss lips kissed my neck and he pulled at my bra as I screamed and I tried to push him off but his hands grabbed mine and pinned them behind my head as he grunted and groaned trying to get my jeans off. "Get off me" I shouted as he pulled out his knife and held it to my throat and I stopped moving. "Move….move on more time and I'll cut your throat" he replied panting and out of breath. As I relaxed as the knife cut into my throat and yelped and closed my eyes, panting hard. As he moved the knife down my neck to my chest where he held it to the opening of my bra as I panted and his hand ran over my rib cage as he looked at me trembling. As cut off my bra and I squirmed as he cut into my side as I remained still. "There we go" he replied as I cried and closed my eyes as he wiped the blood off his knife as he undid his pants and I heard his zipper come down and I panted in fear. As his mouth swallowed my nipple and I made a fist trying not to scream as he squeezed the other one. He removed his shirt as I tried picturing something nice anything but his hands on my body; but I couldn't, the fear had me paying full attention. As he spit into his hand and got himself ready as he positioned himself onto me. "Maybe this will make you obey me" he replied as he entered me and I gripped his shoulders, shaking as he groaned. "Oh god" he groaned as he thrusted hard and I grunted and cried, shaking as the pain hit me over and over. He kissed me and I groaned in disgust as he grabbed my face and made me kiss him. "Uh" he moaned biting my neck as I pulled away and I breathed in and out through the pain. After 4 minutes he finished and he grinned and he pulled out as he noticed blood on the seat of the car and looked at me who got up and my hair was a mess and I looked so sad, my face completely soaked. The windows were beginning to unfog as I grabbed between my legs and I groaned lowly. "Looks like we'll be needing a place to sleep" he replied lowly, his tone less threatening as he threw his shirt at me. "Clean up" he replied getting out the car slowly breathing as he got on the phone and he drove the car and I held onto my knees and I cleaned up the blood. I had lost my virginity to a murder in the back of a stolen vehicle. As he talked to Krug on the phone, 3 hours later we pulled into a fast food place in the drive thru. "You hungry" he asked as I ignored him and he ordered some food and then we drove off as he pulled into a hotel and I limped out the car into the room, bumping into him. As he turned on the lights and the television as I went into the bathroom and he grabbed the door, "Keep this open" he replied as I got in the shower and I put it on hot as I cleaned off. "So how's Marry" he asked on the phone outside. "Mary, became a problem" Krug replied. "What the fuck do you mean she became a problem" he asked. "She tried to escape, and she burned Sadie. So I shot her and she's now laying in a lake bleeding and dead" he replied as Francis threw down his cigarette. "Fuck man, what am I supposed to with Paige" he asked listening to me cutting the water off. "Is she giving you trouble" he asked. "Not anymore" Francis replied. "Then keep her and meet us in a town called…." Krug went on to say as Francis ate a burger and then got up. "Clothes are on the bed and I'm going to take a shower" he replied tying me up. As he removed my towel and I covered myself as he noticed all the bruises on my body as he put on my clothes and put me on the bed. "Eat this" he replied as I looked at my tied up hands. "How do you want me to do that" I asked as he rolled his eyes and he unwrapped the burger and he held it up as I bit off of it. As he watched the television as I continued to eat the burger and he handed me a coke and he held me drink from it. "You know I think we should dye your hair completely blonde" he replied as he played with a piece of my hair. As I finished my food and he tied me to the bed as he took a shower. As I watched the television and he came out dying his hair and I laid in the bed and I tried to sleep as he looked at me as he got in the bed and moved closer to me as he kissed my shoulder. "We'll do something with your hair tomorrow and you and I are going to take a serious road trip" he replied closing his eyes. As I thought about Mary and how I would be able to see her once again after the road trip was over, that was the only thing that made me smile.


End file.
